FAVS Forks Agency of Vampire Slayers
by twilightdyke
Summary: Recruited by the U.S. for their unique abilities Bella, Jessica, Angela and Lauren join a secret group of vampire slayers. The vampire slaying beauties set out to try and save Forks from Rosalie Hale. When Bella falls for Rosalie, chaos erupts.
1. Assignment

**A/N** Right guys, these characters do not belong to me, the plot is from D.E.B.S. the movie i've just put my twist on it and the characters are from Twilight. Although I do wish they belonged to me. Hope you guys like it.

"I broke up with Mike." Bella tells the other girls.

"What?" Jessica exclaims.

"I broke up with Mike." Bella repeats herself.

"Oh my God! Why?" Lauren asks.

Bella thinks for a second, then replies " Well, he's just boring, he's really sweet and everything, but…"

"Er, no, he's an asshole!" Jessica interrupts.

Bella ignores this, "Like I said, he's really sweet, I'm just not in love with him."

They pull into the school parking lot and walk to the cafeteria to meet Charlie to get their assignment for the day.

"Hey, Chaz." Jessica says as they reach the table.

"Don't call me that!" he replies.

"Hey Chaz, What's up Chaz, Howdy Chaz." The other girls say to Charlie.

"Good Morning Girls, were going to have a special guest with us this morning." he tells the girls, "Esme will be joining us."

"What? But she never comes out of her office, I mean why is she coming down here?" Jessica asks Charlie.

"She has a special assignment for you." Charlie replies. He leaves the table, and tells girls he'll be back after they've eaten.

The girls order breakfast and eat, half an hour later Charlie comes back with Esme standing at his side.

"Girls…" Esme starts, "A matter of extreme urgency has come to our attention, Rosalie Hale is back in Forks."

"Shit!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Who's Rosalie Hale?" Lauren speaks up.

"Are you joking!" Jessica replies.

"Rosalie Hale…" Charlie starts "She's the last surviving member of The Olympic Coven, her family battled with several other covens including the Denali's and the Volturi's. Which lasted over a decade and ended viciously. She's protected by a loyal group of mercenaries, led by this man…. Emmett Cullen. Four attempts have been made to take her out… And all four have failed."

"Fuck!" Lauren replies.

"That's not even the bad part." Bella tells her.

"Well what's the bad part?" Lauren asks.

"No one has ever fought her… and lived to tell anyone about it." Charlie tells her.

"So why is she back? Why now?" Jessica asks.

"We believe she's back to meet this woman." Charlie pulls out a photo and shows it to the girls. "Leah Clearwater."

"Wait! She's a Werewolf!" Jessica speaks up.

"They're meeting tonight, find out what they're up to. Do not try to make contact in anyway. Jessica. Your in charge. Bella, your second. And girls… Be careful." Charlie replies then leaves the table.

"What does a mass murdering vampire want with a Werewolf?" Bella asks everyone, including herself.

Across Forks out in the woods Rosalie was talking to Emmett.

"Where did you find her?" She asks him.

"Oh, you know, around." Emmett replies.

"Where's the meet?" Rosalie asks.

"Taqueria Santanna. You like?" He asks.

"Hmmm, trendy, discreet….. Cancel it." She says.

"What! Why? Its all set."

"I don't do blind dates, just tell I'm not coming ok? Just say I came down with something." She tells him.

"Rosalie, Its been three years man, you gotta get out there, come on?" Emmett protests. "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to occupy yourself with little schemes to destroy mankind. You were dumped, you need to get over it."

Rosalie looks at him shocked. "I was not dumped."

"Oh you were so dumped, and it sucks, you went away to sort yourself out. But now you gotta get back in the game, Rosalie. You've got a date tonight, with a beautiful woman… and your going to show up.

Rosalie doesn't answer him.

"Rosalie!"

"Fine, whatever! I'll go." She answers.

"Just promise me you'll be open." he asks.

"Er, open to what exactly?"

"Open to love." he says with a smile.


	2. Stakeout

The girls were just leaving their house when Bella gets a call on her mobile. She takes at her mobile at looks at the caller ID 'Mike' "Shit!" she says to herself.

She answers the phone "What do you want Mike?"

*Why'd you break up with me?* Mike asks down the phone.

"I'm not - -"

Mike cuts her off. *Just give us another chance* he pleads.

"No! I'm not talking about this anymore" she reply's as she gets in the car with the other girls. "Mike seriously it's not a good time."

*After all we've been through!* Bella, including the other three girls hear him screeching down the phone.

"Goodbye Mike!" Bella says and switches off her phone.

The girls pull into the parking lot at Taqueria Santanna. They walk in and grab a table up on one of the balcony's.

"Hey," Jessica says looking at Bella. "Esme is handpicking girls for a new group to go to Canada on an assignment. I'm going to see if I can get an interview." She says smiling.

Bella doesn't really seem to notice what Jessica says. "You think Charlie would let me take time off after this assignment?"

Jessica looks at her confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well there's this art school in England…." Bella starts saying.

"Art School?" Jessica cuts her off. "Bella, you're the perfect slayer. After this you get to pick which assignments you want. Who's your best friend?"

"You are." Bella replies.

"What did I say to you on the very first day of joining this academy?" Jessica asks.

Bella thinks for a second. "Erm, that's my bunk bitch!"

"Oh, er, after I said that."

"F.A.V.S. stick together" Bella tells her.

Jessica looks at her then replies. "Exactly, we've been through five years of sheer hell, and now were the top squad of slayers. So your not going to ruin it, by going to England and going to art school. Okay?"

"Yes, your right, your always right." Bella replies with a smile.

Lauren's mobile rings and she answers. "Hello?"

*Lauren put her on* Mike says.

Lauren looks at Bella, "It's Mike."

"I don't want to talk to him" Bella tells her.

"Mike, she doesn't want to talk to you."

*Bullshit! I want to talk to her now! I know where you guys are.*

The girls look around and see him walking through the restaurant doors.

"Shit!" The girls say in unison.

Mike makes his way up to the balcony and over to their table. "Bella, we need to talk."

"For fucks sake Mike! What are you doing here?" She says a little louder than she was supposed to.

"What! You think you guys are the only one here? The Feds, the CIA, we all want Rosalie Hale."

"I can't believe it!" Jessica states, "This is supposed to be our assignment!"

"Could you guys excuse for a minute?" As Mike drags Bella away not waiting for an answer.

"Mike, why have you got be such a Dick!" Bella asks.

"Well when my girlfriend breaks up with me for no reason…"

Bella cuts him off. "It's not for no reason."

"Then give me one."

"I'm just not in love with you!" Bella tells him.

"I want my bracelet back, I got that in Prague."

"Fine!" Bella replies.

While all this had been going on they hadn't noticed that Rosalie Hale had walked in and had started walking over to the table where the beautiful Leah Clearwater was sitting.

"Okay, I've got visual." Jessica says.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got lost." Rosalie she tells Leah, sitting at the table.

"It's not a problem. I was a little early." She replies.

At this Rosalie could smell two things, one was of a nasty wet dog smell, and the other, was of pure ecstasy, Rosalie wanted so much to find the source of this exotic smell, she was intrigued.

Rosalie sat at the table as the waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll just take the soup please, and some wine." Rosalie told the waitress. "Do you er.. Do you want wine?" She asks Leah.

"Vodka." Leah tells her.

"And some Vodka, please."

Meanwhile up on the Balcony, the girls just watched the scenario down below, as Bella still argued with Mike.

Rosalie suddenly got a whiff of the wet dog smell and realised it was coming from the beautiful woman in front of her, Leah. Oh my god! she thought to herself. She's a werewolf.

Rosalie looked at Leah in disgust, "You know, I'm not feeling to great, I think, I think I have food poisoning."

As the girls watched in amazement from above, Mike struggled with Bella, trying to get the bracelet of her wrist. Suddenly it was thrown from her wrist and slowly made its way across the dining room and landing in Rosalie Hale's soup.

"Fuck!" they all shouted, including Mike.

Rosalie looked up "What the fuck?" and then she saw them, they were all looking at her, and then she suddenly realised, "Slayers!" 


	3. Face To Face

Everyone just stares at the scene below. "Busted!" Lauren exclaims.

Angela scowls at Lauren. "Er, that doesn't exactly help, Lauren!"

Jessica pulls out her gun, quickly checks she has her bullets laced with holy water. "Let's do this!"

The other girls follow suit, Angela and Lauren head down the stairs while Jessica and Bella dive off the balcony.

Rosalie quickly dives behind the bar as Jessica and Bella land on the floor and role behind the table, Lauren and Angela soo join them.

'How do I get out of this?' Rosalie wonders to herself. She stands up to assess her situation, and sees a small round white ball hurtling towards her. Rosalie ducks back down behinf the bar and the ball follows and explodes.

Rosalie wafts away the smoke and laughs. "A garlic bomb!" she shouts, "God, you are fucking dumb!" Just as she shout this Leah jumps behind the bar, "Look, I know what you, you evidently know what I am, we can..."

Rosalie cuts her off "Look, save it, im really just not interested."

Leah scowls and starts getting angry, she transforms into her wolf form, and heads off.

Rosalie runs from behind the bar and jumps to the balcony with ease. "Later girls!" and she smirks at Bella and heads towards the fire exit.

"Damn it! Come on guys lets go" Jessica says as she heads towards the same fire exit that Rosalie had just gone through. "Right, we need to get her and..."

Lauren cuts her off "Charlie told us not to engage her and..."

Jessica looks at Lauren with one of those looks that could kill. "Lauren, what the fuck!"

Lauren looks on the verge of tears.

"Quit your god damn whining and follow my god damn orders! Bella you take Lauren and check that. Oh, and stay in communication range." Jessica and Angela head of down one of the corridors.

Bella turns to Lauren, "Let's go." After a couple of minutes running they come to, two corridors. Bella tells Lauren to head down the left one and that she would take the right.

Lauren was about to protest but Bella cut her off, "Lauren, you can do this. Now go!" Lauren looks at her and nods, "Okay" and she runs off down the corridor.

Bella starts running down the corridor, towards a door, she exits through the door and bumps into to some one, knocking them and herself to the floor.

"God, I am so sorry!" Bella starts and looks at the person she knocked down. "Oh my, holy shit!" She stands up quickly and pulls out her gun and a garlic bomb. "You, you're Rosalie Hale."

"Yeah! and you're a fucking F.A.V." Rosalie shouts as she walks closer to Bella.

Bella gets lost in her thoughts for a few seconds, but manages to shake herself out of it and says to Rosalie, "I'll use this on your sorry ass right now, if you don't back off," as she waves the garlic bomb around.

Rosalie throws her head back and laughs, "A garlic bomb! Is that the best you dumb bitches can come up with! That garlic won't hurt me, it's a bloody myth!"

'Shit! Bella thinks to herself and then smirks. 'Well, at least I have these holy water bullets!'

Rosalie laughs again, Bella looks at her like she's crazy. "Er, yea, there not gonna work either."

'What the fuck! Can she read my mind or something!' Bella, looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Rosalie just laughs again.

"Look, i'm really not up for dying today!" Bella tells Rosalie. "So I was thinking why don't you just back off.

Rosalie looks at her and replies "Yea well me neither. Why don't you put your gun down."

"Well you're the vampire and I'm the er slayer, so I'm the good guy." Bella tells her.

"God damn it! I was minding my own god damn business on some stupid bloody date..."

Bella cuts her off and smiles, "Wait. You were on a blind date. With that er, girl?"

"What?" Rosalie scowls at her.

"Oh! Nothing, I just didn't know, you were a, er..."

Rosalie cuts Bella of again "And why would you know?"

'Well, that really fucks up my paper!' Bella thinks to herself.

Rosalie looks at her with confusion, "Your paper?"

"Yea, its my term paper, wait did I say that out loud?" Bella asks.

Rosalie ignores the question, "You're joking"

"No, its for er, Gender Reconstruction and the Vampire Mastermind. It's actually a really popular class. But it's kinda hard, because there's no anecdotal evidence about you, I mean, nobody's actually spoken to." Bella blushes as she tells Rosalie.

Rosalie looks at her and smirks, "Well, until now. I'm sorry, I didn't get you name."

Bella blushes again, "Oh, er Bella Swan, F.A.V. Sector One."

"Rosalie Hale." Replies sticking out her hand.

Bella takes her hand, it was cold, ice cold. But she liked it. "It's really nice to meet you. But you're still, you know, well, under arrest."

Rosalie smirks at her, "Oh, am I? You know, you could just let me go. I mean I actually haven't done anything."

"Bella! Where are you?" Rosalie and Bella both hear in the distance.

Bella turns around and shouts out "Over here." She turns back round and realises it was a mistake, Rosalie had gone. "God damn, son of a bitch!"

Jessica, Angela and Lauren come running up to Bella. "Hey, are you okay? We couldn't reach you. What happened?" Jessica asks her.

"I'm fine..." Bella replies. "But she was here. Rosalie Hale was here."

Jessica gives a small laugh. "That's impossible, if she were here, well you'd be dead right now."

Lauren speaks up, "Er, guys... look."

All four of the girls look down at the floor. The whole floor was scattered in rose petals.

Jessica looks up at Bella, "Holy Shit!"

"Do you know what this means?" Angela asks. The girls look at her dumbfounded. "Well, you're the only one to ever fight Rosalie Hale..." Bella raises her eyebrow. "And live to tell about it."

Over the other side of the parking lot, Rosalie gets into Emmets car. "What a disaster!" she tells him as she gets in the car.

"Rose, I am so sorry, god damn F.A.V.S. You're in town for one week, and they're all over you..." Rosalie just sits in her seat and smiles at him. "What?" Emmet asks.

"I met someone." Rosalie tells him and smiles.

"I knew it, okay so it was weird the vampire werewolf thing, but, you know I had a feeling that you and Leah..." Emmet started to say before Rosalie cut him off.

"God, Emmet, no! Leah was a train wreck, and the smell was awful." Rosalie tells him.

Emmet looks suprised. "Wait, I'm not following you, who are you talking about then?"

Rosalie thinks for a second. "Okay, Emmet you gotta swear you are not gonna freak out."

"Well, why would I freak out, Oh jesus! who is it?" Emmet scowls at Rosalie.

"What do you you know about a Bella Swan?"

Emmet thinks for a few seconds. "Bella Swan, that girl from Ireland?"

"Er, no." Rosalie replies.

Emmet thinks again, and scowls again at Rosalie. "Oh my god. Bella Swan? Brown hair, fair skinned, chocolate brown eyes... SHES A F.A.V.! and not only that she is the perfect slayer!"

Rosalie gets out of the car, "See, I knew you would freak out! Give me the keys Emmet."

"Are you listening to me?" Emmet replies angrily. "She is their perfect slayer. She is their pride and joy."

Rosalie smiles and replies "Well, their perfect slayer does'nt know it yet, but she's into me."

Emmet laughs at her, "Come on, you can't be serious?" Rosalie gets into the drivers seat and starts the car up. "Wait, where are you going?"

Emmet quickly gets into the passenger seat. Rosalie just smiles at him. "I'm going back."


	4. Dream

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the fourth chapter. The writing in **_italics _**is Bella's dream. **

**Anyways, hope you gys enjoy, and thanks for the reviews 8D xx**

Bella, Jessica Lauren and Angela arrived back at their house. All four girls were tired and headed straight ot their beds. As soon as Bella's head it the pillow, she fell into deep sleep.

Bella's POV

_She's walking up to me, and I can't help but stare into those golden honey eyes, i'm starting to get lost. She slides her arms around my body hugging me tightly. I should be fighting her off, she's a vampire, I shouldn't like this so much, but I do. _

_I feel her nip at my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine, my whole body feel's like its on fire. _

_"Bella..." the most sweetest sexiest voice whispers into my ear "..I want you."_

_I stare back into the once golden honey eyes of Rosalie Hale. Her eyes have turned pitch black. But I know she won't hurt me, I don't know how I know, but I do. _

_I try to speak, telling her I want her too, but I can't. I can't say the words, I so desperatley want to say. Instead I place my hand at the back of her neck and pull her in slowly. _

_Our lips meet. Her lips are so soft, and she's being so careful. But I don't want careful, I need more, I want more. I slide my tounge across her lips, begging her for the entrance I need and want. _

_She parts her lips and my tongue slides in. Our tongues battle for dominance and she wins. I take my lips away from hers and she growls, and it turns me on. _

_She shoves me up against the wall, hard, it hurts a little and I like it, she growls at me once more before capturing my lips. This time she kissing me harder. Her hands slide down to my waist and unbuttons my jeans. She rips off my shirt, and kisses my collar bone and gently nips at me here and there. She unclasps my bra and cups on of my breasts, and it feels so good. She licks my nipple and then bites it hard, but it feels good. _

_I take off her t-shirt and unbutton her jeans, she stops me and shakes her head as a evil yet sexy smirk appears on her face. She takes both my hands and places them above my head. _

_"Don't move" she tells me, as she smiles once more. _

_I do as i'm told as she kisses and caresses my body. She takes down my jeans, and she closes her eyes as she leans into the side of my face._

_"You smell so good." She whispers into my ear, as she slides her hand down to my hot centre. _

_"Bella?" shes says. "Hey, Bella?" I feel someone shaking me. "Bella!"_

And now i'm awake, God Damn it!

I slowly open my eyes and i'm at the face of the person, sorry vampire I have just been dreaming of.

"Rosalie!" I grab my gun. "What the fuck are doing here?"

"You know, you can't kill me with that." she points at my gun.

"No. But it'll hurt for a few good fucking days." I tell her angrily. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." She replies and smirks at me.

"Okay, why?" I ask, with not so much anger.

"Well, you I was thiking about your paper." I raise my eyebrows at her and she continues. "I think it's stupid for you to do outdated research... ...when you could come straight to the source."

I laugh at her "You?"

"Well, yea. Come out with me. I'll answer any of your questions."

"Why not?" she asks me.

I really would love to go out with her but she's the bad guy and i'm the good.

"There are like a million reasos why." I tell her, and he face falls slightly for a second.

She smirks at me again, at before I know it she's kicked the gun out of my hands, caught it and is now pointing it at me. "Shit!"

Rosalie looks me straight in the eyes and says "Well, now you have to ome with me." She winks at me.

I go to walk out of my bedroom door, but she stops me. She wraps her arms around my waist and carefully jumos out of the window.

She points towards the car and starts walking, but comes to a stop and turns around. "Come out, I know your there." She says with a growl.

Lauren pokes her head out from behind a tree. Shit!

"Oh my god! Jessi..." Before I know it Rosalie dissappears from my side, and is over by Lauren holding a hand over her mouth. "Move!"

We all get into the car and theres a huge guy sitting in the back. "I'm Emmet." He sticks out his hand for me to shake, which I dismiss.

After about ten minutes of driveing in silence, Rosalie pipes up. "So where do you want to go?"

I go to answer, but Lauren gets in before me. "Home!"

Nobody answers her and Rosalie just keeps driving. After another five minutes of driving she pulls into a parking lot and gets out of the car, followed by Emmet.

"Come on, you have no idea where you, it'll take ages to make your way back home." Rosalie tells me. I just ignore her. "Fine." She slams the car door and she walks away with Emmet and into a dingy looking nightclub.

"Bella, I have to use the bathroom." Lauren tells me. I turn aroud and look at her in disgust. "I'm not going in there on my own." She tells me as she gets out of the car. "Come on!"

I look at her again,and I really want to murder her right now. But that cause some shit, so I get out of the car and head towards this shithole of a club.


	5. The Club

**A/N: Hey Guys, Sorry it's been a while, had some personal issues, but I won't bore you with that crap so hope you enjoy. 8D**

As we enter the nightclub, Lauren disappears into the crowd, where I presume she has gone looking for the bathroom.

I try to make my way through the crowds, when I feel a cold yet smooth set of hands wrap around my waist. I try to turn and see who has a hold of me when I feel hot air on my ear.

"Want a beer?" The voice was sweet yet rough. It sent shivers up my spine.

Rosalie.

I turn around and push her hands away from me. "No! I do not want a fucking beer! I would like to go home. Now!" I reply to her, trying to keep voice calm but assertive.

Rosalie just stares at me and laughs right in my face. "Come on" she yells over the music. She starts pulling me towards a booth and tells me to sit down and hands me a beer.

We sit there in silence. I try to keep my eyes away from her, but I can't help but stare. She's gorgeous, angel-like. She's...perfection. She smiles and takes a swig of her beer.

"So... How long you been a FAV?" She asks me out of the blue. And I really hope she didn't catch me staring. I just ignore her and hope she'll stop talking.

"Well, you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

"I don't know what you expect to accompl..." She cuts me of mid sentence. " Lighten up man. I know there are a load of questions you're just dying to ask me." She smiles at me at her face just went past perfection. "Tell me about your paper."

I look at her like she's crazy and think if I should tell her about my stupid paper. And there she goes smiling again.

"Come on, tell me."

"Well, I guess my main argument, is that as a woman operating in a male-dominated coven...you fet the need to overcompensate, by being more ruthless and diabolical, and the rest of your male co..."

"I am not more ruthless." She buts in before letting me finish.

"I think an argument could be made that you are. And I think that these psychological forces combine... ...to create a kind of emotional void... ...in which you're incapable of loving or being loved."

"See, that is so not true." She replies, and I feel I have hurt her feelings.

"What?" I ask her.

"I'm open to love. I am!" Her voice starts to getting louder, and I start getting a little worried. "I'm sorry. It's just a theory."

"Well, what the hell do you know about it anyway?" She snaps at me.

"Nothing, I just broke up with my boyfriend, like, five hours ago." I tell her, not that I expected her to care or take any interest.

She looks at me, and she seems sad, yet happy at the same time. "Sorry, Why'd you break up with him?"

"I don't know, it just, it wasn't... I think love should be irresistible, like a drug. I think when it happens you should just not be able to help yourself. I just- I wanted... ...more."

I want so much more, I look into Rosalie's eyes, and I see it, love! That's what I want with her, there's no way she'll be interested in me anyway, and there's no way it can happen, I'm a slayer for gods sake, and she's a vampire, it wouldn't work.

"This is so weird. I... Why aren't you killing me?" She laughs at me. " Er...Not into that."But you killed those slayers in Antarctica."

"What pfftt.. They died of frostbite or something. I never even met them." "Well what about those Slayers in Peru?" "Not me, either" and theres that smile again, god it makes me warm inside. God I am such a sap! et yourself together Bella! She's chuckling again.

"You're so not what I expected." "Well, I think that's a good thing." she smiles.

"So, what's up with Leah? -Oh, God, she was such a headcase. And she smelt funny too."

Meanwhile over the other side of the club Lauren and Emmett were playing had just potted a ball.

"Yes! Haha... Er...Correct me if I'm wrong... ...but your friend appears to be hitting on my friend". Emmett looks over at the girls and a smile appears on his face, No, you're not wrong." Lauren looks over again at gets a look of disgust on her face. "Yeah, but my friend's not into that." She says, and starts walking towards the pair.

Oh God hears come Lauren, shes just gonna start bitchin' and whining.

"Er...I should go." I tell Rosalie and her smile dissappears! Way to go Bella! "Okay. Well am I gonna see you again?"

"Do you wanna see me again?" Oh My God! I'm flirting with her, Jesus! "I mean, I'm breaking, like, eight federal statutes...being here with you right now. I could get kicked out of the F.A.V.S. for this.

She smiles at me seductively and whispers "For what?" And she's leaning towards me and I feel like i'm being pulled in, god those lips look so sexy, milimetres apart and I can almost taste her...


	6. Almost A KissHomeAnd An Abduction?

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long guys…I still own nothing!**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lauren screeches.

I stare at her, trying to hide my emotions. "She almot kissed you..." I really wished she would have.. "And you almost let her."

Emmet looks at Lauren while laughing, "You owe me 20 bucks."

I move away from the booth and starting rushing towards the exit.

"Bella!" I can hear Rosalie shouting after me. "Bella, wait." She grabs hold of my arm, and turns me around.

"It's okay." She whispers.

"Take me home."

"Bella... I think..."

"Just take me home please?" I plead with her.

The drive back home was silent but awkward. I just wanted to run away and not look back, all these mixed emotions are driving me crazy. We pull up outside the house, and I jump out the car, Rosalie is beside me in a second.

"When can I see you again?" Rosalie asks me with a seductive smile.

"You can't." I tell her.

She laughs at me, "Come on Bel..."

"I'm serious.." I tell her, and the laughing stops..."We cannot do this again."

"Bella.. I" "I have to go" Cutting her off rushing away before she has a chance to say anything else.

Lauren comes running behind me "What just happened back at the clu..."

God she is irritating me.."Nothing happened, okay? So drop it."

"She was gonna kiss." She laughs at me, "You're into her. You violated

I turn around and give her my best glare, "You violated the section codes as much as me."

"F.A.V.S. Code Section 2 Article 12. F.A.V.S. will not consort with a known

enemy, under penalty of treason."

Lauren looks like she's ready to cry. "I was not consorting!"

"You exchanged e-mails with Emmet."

"But that's not the same."

"If Jessica finds out about this you will never graduate." I know its harsh, but nobody can know about this.

"I can't believe you." Lauren looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Not a word. Nothing happened." I walk away towards the front door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Shit..Jessica.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." I told her, hoping she take it. She looks at me confused.."I was upset about…about Mike." Her eyes soften, she take the excuse.

"Are you okay, you wanna talk about it?" She asks me.

"I'm okay. No, I'll be fine thanks." I say with a small smile.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about Rosalie Hale…I feel like she's playing some kind of game with us. Well, I'm going to bed, be careful out here." She walks inside and closes the front door. Thank the heavens above.

"Yeah Bella.. Be careful." Lauren tells me, then walks inside herself.

I turn around and actually go for said walk, I don't know what to do! I could just run right now, and nobody would find me…..

"I'd find you…." Who the hell…I turn around to see Rosalie with a smile on her face, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

Rosalie just stares at me, I'm starting to get creeped out. "I guess I wanted to see you again…I know you said you couldn't, but I saw you walking alone and, well you shouldn't be out here on your own."

"So what you thought you'd come to the rescue.." I ask her laughing. She looks hurt by that and I feel sorry for her. Maybe I could kiss away her pain….Wait! What?

I start walking back towards the house…"You should go, you can't be here!"

"Okay…" She replies, with that same hurt look in her eyes….. I grab hold of her eye arm and turn her back around…What am I doing?

She looks at me…. Were both leaning in…..Closer and closer…..

Our lips connect, it's a slow passionate kiss, one I've ever dreamed of, god she is like a drug, I can't pull away, I don't want to pull away, this feeling is amazing!

She finally pulls away and rests her forehead against mine…"Come away with me" She whispers.

"I can't…..I…I really….."God I can't even string a sentence together. I would love to go with her, but there is no possible way that that can happen.

"Then what if I make you…?" She asks me, as she places feather light kisses down my neck. I should be scared, but I'm not….I'm excited. "Make me!" I tell her.

She quickly rushes away and is back in a flash holding a can of spray paint. We walk the rest of the way to the house, she puts me on her back and jumps through my bedroom window, she sprays on the wall "I HAVE HER" and then leaves rose petals all over the room. Wow… watching the mastermind at work…We jump back out of the window and run off into the night.

Page 3 of 3


End file.
